


Nice Guys Finish Last

by hull1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hull1984/pseuds/hull1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed Dating...Draco style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 ronbigbang drabble challenge. The prompt was '...the right one this time...'

Fuck it. 

Ron is so dumb. So, so dumb. What was he thinking?

He looks around the room, feeling queasy.

Why had he let Hermione drag him here?

He looks down at the paper on the table in front of him. Oh, God. So many boxes, so little time. And suddenly he’s giggling. He stuffs his fist into his mouth. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

He risks a look across the room to where Hermione is standing. She catches his eye immediately and waves. He doesn’t wave back, and not only because his hand is still pressed to his mouth. But he does hope she can see his raised eyebrows. Because _really_. 

He looks down at the table again and wonders how it will feel against his head.

Someone sits down in the seat opposite and snatches up the sheet of paper from under his nose. Ron raises his head just in time to see a skinny, blond bloke tearing up the sheet. He has long, pale fingers.

“You won’t be needing this,” he tells Ron with a tilt of his head.

Ron looks into piercing grey eyes, spares a quick glance down at pouty red lips, and thinks, yeah okay. He manages to drag his eyes away from the intense gaze long enough to look over at Hermione again. She doesn’t look happy. Ron grins and gives her a thumbs up, before returning his attention to the boy on the other side of the table.

“So,” he says, smiling slowly. “Speed Dating.”

The blond smiles back.


End file.
